Final Burst
A Final Burst is a finishing move a Gyrozetter can execute when its Burst Core has reached its maximum, capable of finishing off a foe in one fell swoop. When its Burst Core is filled to a maximum of 3 levels, the Gyrozetter will glow and convert to its vehicle form to enter a warp tunnel at high speed, indicating the start of a Final Burst. Once the Gyrozetter has left the tunnel (often warped to a different area), it transforms back into its Gyrozetter form to execute its move, often leading to a sequence of the Gyrozetter powering up and dropping its attack on its target. Once a Final Burst is complete, the Gyrozetter that used that move will be temporarily unable to move, as a side effect of the attack. In the video game, this effect applies to all Gyrozetters at play (if the enemy Gyrozetter(s) is still standing). Unique Final Bursts In the anime, each chosen driver have unique Final Bursts with specific styles of attack. In the video game, when the main Gyrozetter enters the warp tunnel, there's a chance of activating a main character's Final Burst instead of its own. If its activated, that main character will warp into the tunnel and begin his or her own Final Burst. 'Raibird' *Thunderclap Ascension *??? 'Kong Roader' *Everest Drop 'Dolphine' *Aqua Princess 'GT-R' *Supersonic Bullet 'Anubia' *Isis' Judgement 'Guiltice' (Moebius Edition) *Turbulence Edge ZERO (video game only) Generic Final Bursts (Video game only) Because there are many usuable Gyrozetters in the video game, there would to be too many Final Burst moves to create for each one of them. As result, a specific group of Gyrozetters will have the same Final Burst. These groups are classified by their car manufacturer as follows; : *NOTE*: Each of these Final Bursts have their own individual names but because of lack of translation, we do not know the English adaption of these names. Therefore, each of these are identified by the Gyrozetters that uses them. *'Arcadia Final Burst '(Moebius Overdrive) :: This Final Burst can be executed by any Arcadian Gyrozetter. After leaving the warp tunnel, the Gyrozetter races around the Earth in its vehicle form. At a speed so great, it warps the space-time continuum, freezing its opponents in their places. The Gyrozetter re-enters the warp tunnel, transformed into its Gyrozetter form and warps back to the battle area. It splits past the enemy Gyrozetters at such a high speed that a tornado is created and a very large explosion quickly follows. :: Kakeru used this Final Burst to defeat Eraser Ace in Episode 32. It is slightly different compared to the video game version as Kakeru raced around the Earth in Raibird SE's Gyrozetter form, rather than its vehicle form. Kakeru also ended the move with a sword strike to create the tornado while in the video game, the Gyrozetter simply flies past its targets to create the tornado. *'Nissan Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be executed by any Nissan Gyrozetter. The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to space, near the Sun where a large Arcadian satelite-like weapon is approaching. The Gyrozetter transforms, the weapon turns around and the Gyrozetter connects its arms into the machine, activating its weapons system, extending solar panels and a targeter. After lining up a shot, the weapon unleashes a powerful solar-powered laser blast at the target's location. *'Toyota Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be executed by any Toyota Gyrozetter. The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to a wasteland where a very tall tower stands. The Gyrozetter jumps onto the tower and races to the top. Once it has been reached, the Gyrozetter transforms and executes a supersonic flying kick, aimed at the enemy Gyrozetter at a tall height. The kick is so powerful, a large explosion occurs on impact. *'Mazda Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be executed by any Mazda Gyrozetter. The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to a volcano. After avoiding several lava geysers. the Gyrozetters goes straight for the volcano. After racing off a jump at high speed, the Gyrozetter transforms and dives in and out of the base of the Volcano. The volcano erupts and humongous chunks of volcano rock are shot into the sky. The Gyrozetter lands on one of them and the rock lands on the enemy Gyrozetters, exploding on impact. *'Subaru Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be done by any Subaru Gyrozetter, The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to an icy area filled with large mountains made of ice. The Gyrozetter drifts around one of these mountains and the mountain begins to rise. After transforming from a distance, the Gyrozetter leaps at the rising mountain and strikes it with a powerful supercharged punch, sending it into air and straight for the enemy Gyrozetters. The mountain then crash lands onto its targets, crushing them with force, *'Mitsubishi Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be done by any Mitsubishi Gyrozetter. The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to a jungle where it quickly races out of and into the water. The Gyrozetter appears out of the water and races on top of it at high speeds. The Gyrozetter then transforms and after charging a powerful uppercut, the Gyrozetter sends 3 powerful spirals of water into the sky and back down towards the enemy Gyrozetters, crashing down on them with immense force. *'Mitsuoka Final Burst' :: This Final Burst can be done by any Mitsuoka Gyrozetter. The warp tunnel transfers the Gyrozetter to a temple gate, which opens to a very, very long ramp into the sky. The Gyrozetter races up this said ramp and into the thundering clouds. The Gyrozetter transforms and harnesses the lightning collected in the clouds in the form of a powerful energy sword. The Gyrozetter then discharges this devastating energy like a focused energy blast at its targets. *'Gyrozetter Patrol Final Burst '(Emergency Call) :: This Final Burst is used by Gyrozetters part of the Gyrozetter Patrol Team. The warp tunnel sends the Gyrozetter in the downtown section of New Yokohama Center, where the leading Gyrozetter "requests backup". All members of the Gyrozetter Patrol Team plus many more units join the leading Gyrozetter and enter the warp tunnel. All Gyrozetters present transform and begin to run down tunnel at max speed. Supercharged, the whole team crashes into the enemy Gyrozetters with force like a patrol stampede, sending the targets into the air. Unique Final Bursts (Video game only) In the video game's latest update, 3 new Gyrozetters (plus the availability to play as Xenon Gyrozetters, which include Gobli, Gobli Ace and all 4 Eraser Royal Gyrozetters) has brought along Final Bursts that are unique to them. However, as of now, two of these Final Bursts have been identified due to lack of gameplay footage of the rest. *'Daihatsu Move Final Burst' (???) :: The warp tunnel transfers Move to a mountainous area. After racing off a jump straight for a mountain building, the said building splits in two and a large and long cannon appears. Move transforms and enters the cannon and not long after, the cannon is fired and the pop-singer Gyrozetter is shot out like a human cannonball, going straight at the enemy Gyrozetters' location. The resulting impact triggers a very large explosion. *'Suzuki Alto Final Burst' (???) :: The warp tunnel transfers Alto to a rocky area with numerous hills. While en route to the tallest hill, Alto begins to rapidly spin like a top and flies to the top. Alto lands on the top, still spinning at high speeds. A very large tornado begins to form and once it's complete, the neko Gyrozetter transforms and leaps away, leaving the tornado to finish the job. The tornado then travels to where the enemy Gyrozetters are, tearing them apart with sheer wind power. *'Xenon Final Burst' *(Not confirmed) :: Xenon's Final Burst mechanic is not an actual Final Burst by definition (which is as it should be as Xenon Gyrozetters are incapable of actually triggering Final Bursts). What actually occurs is that Xenon Gyrozetter(s) will begin to glow dark purple, signifying a powerup which lasts until the battle is over. This usually occurs after being attacked by a Final Burst from the opposing side (A new mechanic is when an opposing Gyrozetter undergoes a Final Burst attack, the user can input a series of displayed commands to weaken the Final Burst's attack power, giving the user a chance to survive and retaliate.) If the Xenon Gyrozetter(s) survives, the whole team receives this powerup and will not be temporarily disabled from the Final Burst's effects, allowing them to attack freely while the other side is under the effect. This ensures a guaranteed opportunity to finish the battle with victory at hand. *'Daihatsu TanTo Final Burst '*(Not identified) Trivia *Kakeru is the only chosen driver to have more than one Final Burst in the anime. He is also the only one to do a Final Burst at multiple times while everyone else did their Final Bursts only once. *In the video game, as a game mechanic, the Burst Core is filled based on the chosen attack, how quick they were chosen and how they are executed. In the anime, a Gyrozetter's Burst Core is filled through the pilot's passion or "Devotion Power". *In the anime, when some of the main characters begin their Final Bursts, key areas begin to appear as they help stage their moves. In Dolphine's case, Rinne's Aqua Princess requires her to be in a frozen ocean. In Kong Roader's case, Michie's Everest Drop requires Mount Everest to appear right next to New Yokohama Center. And finally in Anubia's case, a large pyramid has to appear nearby. Kakeru's Final Bursts are all done in the sky while Shunsuke executed his Final Burst on normal grounds. *While on the subject of Shunsuke's Final Burst, Supersonic Bullet is the only Final Burst that requires outside help. In this case, it requires Takumi in the Gyro Ark to send the GT-R's machine guns.